


His brightest sun~

by tenndevil



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), enstars, mao isara - Fandom, ritsu sakuma - Fandom, ritsumao - Fandom
Genre: Ensemble Stars - Freeform, Fluff, Gay, Other, enstars - Freeform, isara mao - Freeform, ritsu sakuma - Freeform, ritsumao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenndevil/pseuds/tenndevil
Summary: Ritsu gazed into his eyes. “Maaaa-kun~ I love you~” Without waiting for a response, he enclosed the tiny space in between them.
Kudos: 13





	His brightest sun~

Ah. It was such a beautiful morning. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, it was so soothing. 

The bright streak of sunlight peaked through the curtains, warming Mao’s face as he sat up on his bed. He yawned, wondering where Ritsu had fallen asleep this time.

Getting out of bed, Mao continued his daily morning routine. Except today was different, because it was the weekend! 

But as usual, he changed out of his pajamas and headed to the bathroom. Sectioning his hair into two parts, he tied back the top half.

Mao wandered into the kitchen as he thought about what he should do today. He entered the kitchen, lost in thought, almost stepping on a male figure sprawled across the tile floor.

“Aaaugh, Ritsu!!!” Mao exclaimed, jumping back. Ritsu didn’t move a muscle, still fast asleep on the ground.

Mao regained his balance and looked down at Ritsu. He sighed. This isn’t the first time he had fallen asleep in the kitchen, why was he even shocked.

Mao kneeled down next to him, watching the other male sleep. He laughed softly to himself. Ritsu did look cute sound asleep.

He had the tiniest trail of drool rolling down his chin. Mao reached over to wipe it off with the back of his hand. 

Realizing that it was getting late, he gently shook Ritsu. “Oi…Ritsu.” He said. Ritsu turned over under Mao’s hand and continued to fill the room with the sound of his soft snores.

Mao sighed, chuckling softly. This time, he gently flicked Ritsu’s forehead. “Ritsuuu, come on…it’s time to get up.” 

“Mrrmrph.” Ritsu muttered under his breath, slowly opening his eyes. He yawned and looked up at Mao. 

“Maaaakunn~ I’m sleepinggg~” He complained. Mao smiled, crutching down next to Ritsu with his hands hanging over his lap.  
“I know you are, Ritsu. It’s time to wake up.” Mao said, patting his head. 

Ritsu yawned again and lazily wrapped his arms around Mao’s hips, burying his face into his stomach.

“You smell so good… maa-kun~” Ritsu muttered. 

Mao blushed uncontrollably. “A-aa-AAaAh! R-Ritsu! Don’t just throw w-words around like that..!” 

Ritsu hugged him tighter, completely ignoring what he said. “Maaaakun~ I’m hungryy~” 

Mao sighed softly, tilting his head. “What do you want me to make you, Ritsu?” He asked, gently. 

“Strawberry…cake...zzz…” Ritsu mumbled, slowly falling back asleep. 

Mao stood up and lifted Ritsu off the floor onto his back. “Mmph! But first… let me carry you to your room.. y-you can… sleep there…” He huffed, carrying Ritsu’s floppy body on his back. 

Ritsu buried his face into Mao’s neck. “Aaahhh~ but I want to stay with Maa-kun~” 

Mao chuckled, entering Ritsu’s bedroom. “Hm? I thought you were asleep, Ritsu. Anyways, here,” He said, laying Ritsu on his bed. He was already sleeping soundly though he was awake seconds ago.

Mao wandered back into the kitchen and started to make a strawberry cake for Ritsu. 

He was a pretty good cook, considering that he was always cooking and taking care of Ritsu. But he didn’t mind, Ritsu was his top priority besides Trickstar.

Mao’s brows furrowed as he mixed the cake batter. He was concentrating very hard to make the cake perfect for Ritsu to enjoy. 

His heart fluttered as his mind traveled to thoughts of Ritsu. Thinking about how he smiled at Mao and how he always carelessly hugged him no matter how tired he was. 

Recalling their childhood memories and how Ritsu would always comfort Mao when he cried. 

Mao’s cheek turned warm as he remembered those times. Ritsu may seem lazy and cold, but he’s a great person at heart, only Mao would understand.

He finished up with the batter and put the cake in the oven to bake. 

After 20 minutes, the cake was done baking and all he needed to do was add the icing and the strawberries which was not hard at all.

“All done!” Mao exclaimed, stepping back to admire his work.

He set the cake down onto the table and went to get Ritsu, hoping he would like it.

Mao was about to leave the kitchen when he almost stepped on a body sprawled across the floor, again. 

“Uwahh!! Ritsu!!!” He cried, stepping back. 

“Mmmm…Maa-kun~” Ritsu groaned. Mao kneeled down and nudged him. “Why are you sleeping on the floor? I carried you to your room, didn’t I?” He said in confusion.

Ritsu yawned, rubbing his eyes. “Yeahh~ But I wanted to be in the same room as Maaakunnn~” He whined. 

Mao couldn’t help but smile, playing with Ritsu’s hair. “Heh. Alright… I finished the cake. Come taste it to see if you like it.” 

He stared at Mao, his eyes half opened. “Nyehh I don’t need to~ I know it’s yummy since Maaa-kun made it for me~” He said, slowly sitting up. 

“Ahh, Ritsu, you’re embarrassing me!” Mao replied, flushing as he covered his face with his hands.

He felt Ritsu tug on his sleeve. “Maa-kun~ you shouldn’t cover your face.” He tilts his head. “How am I suppose to look at your beautiful features, Maa-kun~?” 

Mao bit his lip and uncovered his now, tomato red face. Silence hung between them for a few moments before Ritsu spoke up.  
“Maaa-kun~ you’re redddd~” He said, leaning closer to Mao. 

He rolled his eyes jokingly. “Thanks to you.” 

Ritsu grinned, reaching up to untie his hair. Mao gasped. “Ritsu-?! What are you doing?!” He said, very flustered. 

Smirking, Ritsu leaned close to Mao with their noses nearly touching. Mao kept quiet, though his heart was beating hard and fast against his rib cage. He swallowed hard.

Ritsu gazed into his eyes. “Maaaa-kun~ I love you~” Without waiting for a response, he enclosed the tiny space in between them. 

It was a sweet, lingering kiss. Mao was caught off guard but slowly started to kiss him back. 

It felt like his heart had finally opened up and released all the feelings that he had been locking up inside.

Mao finally understood now. Ritsu wasn’t just a childhood friend to him… he was in love with him this whole time. 

That’s why the kiss felt so right. All the pieces of the puzzle had finally fit together. Ritsu's lips tasted like honey with a hint of strawberries and Mao's lips tasted like warm chocolate coffee with a hint of sweetness.

His heart pounding against his chest, Mao slowly pulled away, his face only inches away from Ritsu's. He opened his mouth but nothing came out.

Ritsu grinned and tilted his head. "You know how long I've been wanting to do that for, Maa-kun?" he teased, resting his head onto Mao's chest. "Ritsu...I..." Mao let out, breathing heavily. 

"Shhh... I love you so much Maa-kun~" Ritsu whispered into Mao's neck, sending a shiver down his spine.

His heart suddenly felt so warm as Ritsu snuggled in his chest. Mao let out his breath and smiled, kissing ritsu's forehead. He let his fingers tangle in his hair "I love you too, Ritsu~"


End file.
